


Sometimes It Starts Out Small

by CalamityRondo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Niffbastian Bromance, Sebastian's failed attempt at relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRondo/pseuds/CalamityRondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tells Nick and Jeff about the man of his dreams who he met at Scandals and who broke up with him after only twenty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Starts Out Small

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there's kind of a plothole in there, because Hunter is most likely not going to Scandals with him living in Colorado Springs, but oh well, this is fanfiction :)
> 
> Based on a tumblr prompt:
> 
> "Sebastian tells Nick and Jeff the 'twenty minutes man' story. The story of the man of Sebastian's dreams who broke up with him after 20 minutes. Insert Hunter ♥ Huntbastian and Niffbastian friendship."

The lights were out, when Sebastian silently opened the door to Nick and Jeff's room. Of course, the lights were out, it was already well into the night and the two were most definitely already sleeping. Still, he couldn't have regards for that now.

He didn't switch the light on, he would be better off without. He tiptoed over to the bed where Nick and Jeff were sleeping together. Oh sweet Jesus, one day they were making him puke with all their adorableness. But that was for later.

He grabbed the shoulder of Jeff who was spooned by Nick and shook it roughly. “Jeff, wake up!”, he whispered fiercely. There was movement in the bed and wow, the two even opened their eyes at the same time. Talk about partners becoming slowly like the other.

“Seb?”, Jeff asked sleepily. Sebastian could see how he reached for Nick's hand and squeezed it gently.

“Yes, it's me. Move a bit, will you.”

Without waiting for an answer he pulled the two apart and wedged himself between them. It was awkward in the small bed, but he needed that now. Nick grunted and slapped him lightly across the arm, but Sebastian ignored his protests.

Jeff rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What's wrong, Seb?”, he asked, already understanding that Sebastian wouldn't do this out of amusement (or maybe he would, you never knew with Sebastian after all).

“I met him.”

“You met who?” Jeff sounded seriously confused. Sebastian had gone to Scandals this evening, but he hadn't mentioned meeting someone in particular. Or was Jeff just too sleepy to remember?

“The man of my dreams. I met him.”

“What?” It was Niff in unison and apparently that had woken them quite effectively.

“Do tell already!”, Jeff said excitedly. His mood almost infected Sebastian, too.

“He was around our age, or maybe a bit older. Actually, he looked like twenty, but it could have been the lightening. He's got dirty blond hair and the most delicious muscles you've ever seen. God yes, that body. Fucking amazing.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“I did. Not much, though. We've spent the time dancing. And wow that guy can kiss.”

“Sounds like you're in love.” It was Nick who stated this. Sebastian had the urge to roll his eyes.

“What part of 'the man of my dreams' did you not understand? Of course, I'm in love.”

“Did you get his name? And his number? When will you see him again?” Jeff's enthusiasm was endearing, really. But the last question put a damper on Sebastian's mood, when he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

“I, yes, his name was Hunter. No, I didn't get his number and no, I will not see him again.” It was painful to admit that. He had really hoped to see Hunter again.

“What? Why not? But you like him!” Jeff was such a cupcake. His reaction made clear why he was the one Sebastian always confided in. He cuddled a little closer.

“He broke up with me after 20 minutes.” He could see the question in Jeff's eyes, so he rather continued. “It was amazing, really. So I asked him to the bathroom, but he didn't want to. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to make out with _me_? But apparently he didn't like it when I told him that I would just go with another guy instead. So he broke up with me.”

Jeff hit him on the head. “Aw, man, Seb, why did you do that? You _liked_ him!”

“I know! But I could not take that guy rejecting me!”

“Maybe he wasn't even rejecting you, Sebastian. Not everybody wants to put out on the first date. Just because he didn't want to fuck you in a filthy bathroom doesn't mean he didn't like you.” Nick's voice was calm which made the truth he spoke even more hurtful.

Sebastian sighed and snuggled even closer to Jeff. “I know, biggest mistake of my life, blah blah blah. No chance to undo it, now, though.”

There were suddenly two arms around him. Jeff and Nick held him the entire night, although he would deny that for the rest of his life. But for once it was nice letting them comfort him.

* * *

When Hunter transferred to Dalton a year later, Sebastian had long gotten over him, but he recognized him immediately nonetheless. There was a rush of old feelings, but Sebastian was not stupid enough to act on them again. Hunter had broken his heart once (and maybe he had as well with Hunter's heart, but that didn't matter) and he wouldn't for anything in this world give him a chance to do it again.

It came as a surprise when Hunter approached him smiling and said: “I think we should get to know each other. Coffee date?” Sebastian really had no idea how to respond to that. Hunter was still amazingly good-looking what almost made Sebastian's resolve falter. But no, no silly crushes for him anymore.

“He would absolutely love to.” It was Jeff who answered for Sebastian. He shot him a death glare, but Jeff only shrugged. “He is the man of your dreams, come on, give it a try”, he whispered. “You don't even have to date him romantically. Maybe you'll only like him enough to be friends. Just give it a try and see for yourself.”

Sebastian was not amused, but somehow Jeff was right. Just because Hunter was hot as fuck didn't necessarily make Sebastian fall in love with him. Maybe he could like Hunter on a platonic level.

“Okay, then tomorrow after school. I will pick you up.”

A year later Sebastian was glad that he had accepted, because he had found a great friend in Hunter.

Five years later that amazing friendship turned into the most amazing relationship which had to be expected, because even after all those years Hunter was still the man of Sebastian's dreams.


End file.
